


flower crowns for informal royalty

by sablefox



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefox/pseuds/sablefox
Summary: In between juggling school and caring for baby Theo, Lexa and Clarke take some time to relax and catch up with their friends at the park. Turns out Theo looks great in a flower crown.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K17L53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224450) by [K17L53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53). 



> all I have to say is oops? I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope you like it? anyways unexpected is adorable fluff so it needs more adorable fluff

* * *

"Fish!" Lexa calls to no avail. The golden retriever keeps running laps around their picnic spot. Octavia's mutt Duke leading the chase. Every time she thinks he looks exhausted Fish perks back up and keeps running. Tossing up puffs of pollen as he tromps through the flowers. Clarke doesn't even have to call. As soon as she opens a packet of snacks for Theo he comes lolloping over in the way only a gangly teenage puppy can.

"That's cheating," Lexa pouts and helps herself a handful of cheerios. Scowling as Fish's noses her chin trying to work out how to steal the cereal for himself.

"You're jealous he doesn't listen to you," Clarke giggles and pops a cheerio into Theo's hand. Their daughter takes after her mommy's love of snacks.

"He only listens to the queen. Not us lowly princess, right Boop?" the brunette laughs, flopping onto her back to reach Theo and tickle her dimpled cheek. It always makes her heart melt hearing Theo laugh. The tiny sound just as precious to her every time she hears it as the first time. It's the best sound she's ever heard, the best sound she might ever hear in her life.

"You guys are disgusting," Raven interrupts and pretends to gag at their domestic bliss. "Gross. Awful. How can you live with yourselves?" The brunette tosses a grape into the air and catches it first try, and winks at Theo. She is enamored by the trick and trying to find where the grape has disappeared to. Turning her head trying to locate the disappearing fruit.

Raven would never admit it, but she's a little proud she can impress Theo. Even more, so that she can make the little one break into an adorable, dimpled grin. She would never admit that it makes her heart melt. She lifts her chin and grins like the cat that caught the canary.

Anya sighs beside her where she's leaning against a tree and nudges Raven's shoulder.

"Leave them alone, you're jealous they're so sweet aren't you?"

Raven looks away, but she's still biting back a grin.

Lexa is still a little wary of Raven's secret lover, but she feels more at ease each time Anya hangs out with them. Even if it's Raven's way of showing Anya off to them. She's a stormy woman, tall and intimidating all tall boots and leather jackets. Whatever Lexa thinks, she hasn't seen Raven light up like she does around the college student. For now, she likes Anya for that. She's still ready to throw some colourful (definitely not Theo-friendly) words if needed. No one breaks Raven Reyes' heart and gets away with it, not with Lexa around.

Octavia shrieking breaks her from her thoughts. Duke bounds up to kiss her, slobbering on her sweater and trying o sit on her lap. She sits up from where she was laying in the grass, trying to wrestle the huge dog off of her legs. Duke is too keen to sit in laps for a huge pitbull mix, but he doesn't seem to know or doesn't care.

Lexa herself grunts when Fish pounces on her, following Duke's lead. She put herself in that mess, daring to lay back on the picnic blanket with the impressionable puppy nearby.

Clarke hums softly and meets Lexa's gaze, "It's nice being able to spend time with you guys. I feel like we spend all day running around after these two mischief-makers." She gestures at Theo and Fish.

She's not wrong, Theo herself might be the light of their lives but she likes to make them work hard. A princess through and through she loves attention and late-night hugs. Fish seems to have a talent for appearing out of thin air exactly under Lexa's feet. It might have been one of the less great ideas Lexa ever had, but Theo adores the dog and anything for Theo.

Theo giggles in reply, distracted as Clarke pulls a face and offers her more cheerios. Lexa wonders how she got so lucky as she watches Clarke bounce Theo on her knee.

Their picnic dates to the park turned to lunch with friends easily. She and Clarke needed to get out of the house. Theo loved getting some fresh air. Fish was always in need of a walk.

Octavia was the first to join them, insisting it was good for Duke to play with another dog. Lexa is beyond thankful for the grey-and-white mutt. Fish almost gets tired after playing with Duke.

Then Octavia started dragging along Raven because she needed to get out of her workshop. See the sun now and then. Raven is sheepish but takes the chance to invite Anya one day. Her friends teasing her about it so much she finally relented to shut them up. A relaxed way to introduce her girlfriend to her friends. After that sometimes Lincoln would join them if he didn't have training.

Theo throws a tiny fist towards Anya. Determined to deliver a bounty of damp cheerios. Anya sticks out her hand and accepts her gift. For someone who does do the baby thing, she doesn't hesitate. Theo decides she must make a best friend out of Anya because she seems apprehensive around the baby. That's where she and Fish are the same. Whoever seems the least keen on them is who they make a beeline to try and charm. Theo isn't even a year old and she's charming her way into everyone's hearts.

"Thanks. So much. Very kind of you, Theo. I appreciate your gift. Not quite what I like. I prefer cereal that hasn't been half-chewed, but good effort," Anya coos. As soon as Theo looks away she flicks it into the grass and wipes her hand on the picnic blanket.

"There we go, can't have a princess without a crown, can we?" Octavia says, sitting up to lay a little circlet of a flower crown on Theo's head. While they've been indulging Theo's practice in sharing, Octavia has been busy. Twisting stems of daisies together until the tangle loops in on itself.

"Aww! Perfect little crown for our perfect little flower princess," Clarke says. She lightly boops Theo's nose. Theo tries to investigate her new hat, cooing when her tiny arms can't quite grasp it.

Octavia makes quick work of some dandelions into a bracelet too large for Theo and offers it to her. It makes a good consolation prize and the crown is forgotten.

She plucks a handful of petals free of their stems. Looking at Fish, she tosses them. Fish decides it must be food and snaps at them as they float to the ground. He then decides they taste bad and sneezes on Theo.

Theo freezes and Clarke is reaching to comfort her when her shock melts into a sunny smile. A peal of laughter bursts from her and she throws more petals at Fish.

"Fish, gross!" Lexa takes a muslin cloth and wipes Theo's face.

Theo is a handful. Fish is a handful. But moments like that make Lexa glad she got the puppy, and that Theo has such a good friend in the pooch. And she has to admit that Fish is dumb as a bag of rocks and never fails to make them laugh. She's a little head over heels for the dog, their dog. Especially how easily he won Clarke over who hadn't been sure about bringing home a puppy.

Fish sees Duke run off towards something and leaps to follow. Turns out they found the cheerios Anya had discarded. Lucky for Fish because he loves cheerios in any state. Anya pulls a face as she watches the two dogs.

Clarke holds Theo between her arms as she starts making a flower crown herself. Octavia has a decent pile of wildflowers laying beside the remnants of their lunches. She offers Lexa a dandelion. Lexa twirls it between her fingers as she watches Clarke.

Theo doesn't leave much time for her to be creative, so Lexa loves getting to see Clarke make something. She always pokes her tongue out a little when she concentrates and it's too adorable for Lexa to handle. Her brows knitted together as she gets lost in making her craft for a moment.

Clarke deftly twists a stem of grass with tiny bunches of white flowers together with the dandelion puffs and daises and forms a crown. It looks perfect, Lexa thinks. It's even more perfect when Clarke fixes it on Theo's head.

Between Clarke and Octavia Theo soon has an entire jewelry store's worth of flower crowns and bracelets.

Lexa half-heartedly braids some dandelions together. Her flower crown looks clumsy compared to the others. But Clarke takes it and puts it in on her head. It looks a thousand times better to Lexa once Clarke is wearing it.

She makes another daisy chain and offers it to Theo. She is more than delighted to have more flowers to pluck the petals from. Sitting in a pile of scattered petals and bare stems.

Fish investigates on of the dropped daisy bracelets and ends up with it looped around his muzzle. He whines and Duke comes to his rescue. Barrels full-tilt into the younger dog's side and sends him tumbling. He forgets about the daisy chain hanging around his snout and chases after Duke.

"We should get going. It's someone's naptime soon and she's a real diva if she doesn't get to sleep on time," Lexa announces and bops Theo's little nose.

She gets a chorus of disappointed groans from her friends. Even Clarke pouts at her. But none of them want Theo to get overtired. Or deal with her grouchy moms if she doesn't get enough sleep neither will they. Theo voices her displeasure but some more cheerios consoles her.

"Fish!" Clarke calls, voice a lilting sing-song as she rounds up the pup. He trots over to Lexa for once as if he doesn't try to cause her trouble at every turn. She likes well behaved Fish better but knows it'll be short-lived.

Clarke takes care of leashing Fish, and Lexa hauls herself up. Takes Theo in her arms and lets her friends gather to fawn over her and say their goodbyes. It's an unspoken rule: they cannot leave without at least five minutes of saying goodbye. And wishing Theo a good nap. And fussing over Fish.

Octavia is the main culprit, and to a lesser extent Anya thanks Theo again for the gift and boops her nose. The downfall of her nickname is that she'll never stop having her nose booped. Raven grumbles about how can one kid be so stinking adorable and hugs both Lexa and Theo. Up close Lexa can hear Raven mumbling about stupid tiny adorable baby woods. And her stupid soft little squishy cheeks.

Anya is close enough to hear as well and bites back a chuckle.

* * *

Lexa sighs with content once they are home and Theo is napping. Sound asleep laying against Lexa's chest. Clarke flops on the couch beside her. Her blue eyes flutter as she fights to stay awake and cuddle with her girlfriend.

"The sun is too nice and warm, it's making me sleepy," Clarke grumbles, curling up against Lexa's side. She loses her fight though and takes the chance to steal a nap herself while Theo sleeps. Lexa couldn't ask for more than an afternoon with their friends and then snuggling up to nap in the warm sun.

Theo was a huge shock to their systems and threw all their plans up in the air but Lexa wouldn't have wished to change it. Not for anything. She loves the tiny person she and Clarke made with more of herself than she thought possible.

She brushes a stray curl from Theo's forehead and wonders if she'll ever stop marveling at Theo. Or thinking about marveling at their daughter.

She ruffles Fish's ears when he joins them, completing the family cuddle pile. He leans on her shoulder so he can watch Theo for a moment before he lays down beside her.

Lexa finds herself dozing off between her family thanks to the pleasant warmth. The last thing she thinks before she's asleep is how pretty Clarke is with the sun casting her hair into a soft gold.


	2. extra milkshakes for awkward lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being around Lexa and Clarke's sickly sweet domestic bliss with Theo has Raven wondering about her future. More specifically, her future with a certain tall, dark, and brooding Anya. And they decide hey lets eat more food because it's a convenient setting ooh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops again, the original fic bunny had another fic bunny and I guess there's a second bit? I have no idea what I'm doing still but yay bonus ranya I guess!

* * *

"Your friends are nice," Anya says, leaning back on her chair. She pauses to sip her milkshake, then meets Raven's gaze over the plate of fries on the table. Cheerios and fruit are fine, but Anya wanted something more after the park. Raven was all too happy to agree to more food. Especially if it meant milkshakes. A second chocolate one sitting beside the empty glass of her original strawberry one.

Raven quirks her brow, she sure hopes they're nice. They are her best friends after all. She dips a fry in her milkshake and giggles at the quizzical look Anya shoots her.

"What, you've never dipped your fries in a milkshake?"

Anya shakes her head, tilts it to the side like a confused puppy. It still amazes Raven how someone can be smoldering hot and so adorable all at once. Besides herself of course. She offers Anya the chocolate-dipped fry and the brunette takes it. Her eyes lit up once she's eaten it and Raven smirks with her victory.

"See? Raven Reyes is never wrong. Especially about fries and milkshakes," she laughs and takes another fry herself. "And you are right as well, my friends aren't just 'nice' though. They're some of the best people I know. You've never seen people as stunning and kind and talented as them. Besides me."

Anya tosses her head back in laughter, "You care about them a lot, huh. It's cute. You should be a little more like this in front of them, I think they'd like mushy lovey-dovey Raven."

"Uh uh, I have a reputation as a badass to keep up," Raven counters. Anya giggles at the idea of it and Raven's cheeks flush. "But... I am happy you like them. They approve of you too, if that mattered at all."

"Of course it matters. They're your people, you care what they think. And they seem to care a lot about you too. I do have some questions about them..."

"Theo?" Raven asks, she had a feeling it might come up. Anya had met them a handful of times now it was bound to happen. It was a little confusing how two teenage girls ended up with a whole baby. "That's a whole story right there. It's not my place to say. They are over the moon to have her though."

"I understand. I mean the teen parents thing, that must be difficult though. I can barely look after myself now let alone a baby when I was their age. It must be hard for you though. You were hoping to be a freshman with Lexa, right?"

"I mean, maybe? If we got into the same college. But she's delaying her start. It would have been nice to have someone I knew who was starting college at the same time at least. Someone to bitch about all the work to," Raven says, adding in the joke to try to hide her disappointment. It was bad enough Octavia and Clarke wouldn't be starting the fall semester with her, but now Lexa too. She was nervous that she'd end up alone dealing with it all, or worse she'd lose contact with them.

"Well, you have me to bitch about college with. Not gotta lie you're pretty cute when you're angry."

Raven hides behind her milkshake, lifting it to take a long sip. Anya beams at her, proud of making the brunette flustered. She's normally very self-assured, but Anya is great at finding her soft spots and teasing her. She doesn't mind one bit, no one else seems to quite get her as easy as Anya. Octavia, Clarke, Lexa... she loves them dearly but with Clarke and Lexa busy with Theo. Octavia getting closer with her football fling Lincoln. She's glad to have someone else for company.

"You're sweet on Theo, aren't you?" Raven retorts, turning the tables on her girlfriend. It's Anya's turn to blush and her gaze focuses very intently on the table for a long spell.

"I don't do the whole baby thing. But she's a baby I'm not going to be mean to a kid. They pretend the phone rings you gotta answer. They offer you a handful of wet cereal you gotta take it. It's called not being an asshole," Anya argues, shrugging.

Raven finds her even more adorable and wonders if there is a limit to how adorable Anya can get. If not Anya might get too insanely sweet she'll drown in it. She's rather intimidating at first glance. With a stormy expression most of the time and fondness for dark leather jackets. But the more Raven gets beneath Anya's shell the more she finds that the older girl is sweeter than honey.

"What about the dog thing, if not babies? Octavia has Duke, Lexa, and Clarke have Fish. What would you think if I got a dog?"

"That it would be five minutes before it ate something in your workshop and I'd be driving you to the emergency vet."

"That's a point. What if you got a dog?"

"I can't just get a dog for the fun of it," Anya points out.

"I mean, not right now. But in the future, maybe?" Raven is digging and sees Anya roll her eyes. It's a thinly-veiled attempt at not directly asking questions about the future. Raven may as well give it to her in writing, she couldn't be any more obvious but she's afraid to bring it up first. Her friends aren't the only ones to consider when she starts college. What happens with her and Anya? If she goes to the same college, a different one, what if she ends up on the other side of the state? The country? The world?

"If you got a dog I would visit you just to kidnap your puppy for dog cuddles. However far that might be in. And if I got a dog, I'd drag you back to mine to see it. Maybe I'd let you see my cat too," Anya replies with a wink.

Raven chokes mid-sip on her milkshake and tries not to spit her drink on the table at Anya's words. "Only if you let me pet it," Raven shoots back and Anya grins like the cat who got the cream.

"You're terrible at hiding things, Raven. If you're worried about fall you can tell me, you know that?"

"I'd rather talk more about this cat of yours."

"Raven."

"I know," Raven fidgets with the napkin on the table. "It's just seeing Lexa and Clarke made me think about things. I like you, so much, and I don't want anything to change when I start college. I don't even know where I'm going yet."

"That's okay," Anya says, sounding much more chilled than Raven feels. "Whatever happens we'll work it out. Nothing is too big of a problem. I'd swim over the Atlantic to be with you if I had too. And yes, I want to think about the future too. It doesn't have to mean anything but if that's something you wanna talk about I'm here too."

"You are too perfect, it's not fair," Raven says, dropping the napkin. Her should drop with relief though, her fears about the future eased for the moment.

"Well, you're about to take that back because there's a Grey's Anatomy marathon tonight. And yes, we're watching it," Anya announces, already half sliding out from the booth.

"Fine. But tomorrow we're watching whatever I want. And you gotta get me snacks or I'm going to complain the entire time," Raven agrees, following behind Anya.

Anya hooks an arm around her middle and pulls her close, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "Whatever you want kitten, your wish is my command. Pizza and ice cream it is."

"How did I get so lucky? It better be pepperoni. And chocolate cookie dough," Raven sighs dramatically and bumps Anya's hip with her own.


End file.
